A Purrfect Life
by Fanatick
Summary: After the attack on Tenrou island, Charle and Happy's relationship blossoms. Follow their lives through friendship into married adulthood. WARNING: Some OOCness. SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ CHAPTER 199 OF FAIRY TAIL OR OVER.
1. You Said WHATfriend!

_Hmm__. . . __I __seem __to __have __a __habit __of __making __incomplete __stories__. __Fortunately__, __I __have __almost __completely __mapped __out __this __one__. __This __story __came __out __of __my __feelings __that __there __was __not __enough __emphasis __on __Charle__ & __Happy__'__s __relationship__, __especially __after __the __events __of __the __Edolas __arc__. To tell you the truth (and I am not kidding), I actually thought of this story in a dream, and expanded on it right after I woke up. I was starting to forget it by the middle of the day, so I wrote the main events down, and am going to be writing a new chapter whenever I can (I should have a LOT of free time this summer). This is my version of events from the S-Class trial arc onwards.__Hope __you __enjoy __it__!_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: **__**I **__**DO **__**NOT **__**OWN **__**FAIRY **__**TAIL**__**, **__**CHARLE**__**, **__**HAPPY**__**, **__**OR **__**ANY **__**OF **__**THE **__**OTHER **__**CHARACTERS**__**, **__**PLACES**__**, **__**EVENTS**__**, **__**OR **__**ANYTHING **__**PERTAINING **__**TO THE **__**FAIRY **__**TAIL MANGA/ANIME**__**! **__**EVERYTHING **__**PERTAINING **__**TO THE **__**FAIRY **__**TAIL MANGA/ANIME **__**BELONGS SOLELY **__**TO **__**HIRO **__**MASHIMA**__**! **__**I **__**MERELY **__**EXTEND **__**HIS **__**WORKS **__**FOR **__**MY **__**AMUSEMENT **__**AND**__** (**__**I **__**HOPE**__**) **__**THE **__**ENJOYMENT **__**OF **__**OTHERS**__**!**_

_**Notes**__**:**_

'_Thoughts__'_

"_**Inner **__**thoughts**__**"**_

"Regular speech

_**Chapter**__** 1: **__**You **__**said **_**WHAT**_**friend**__**?**_

_Tenrou __Island__, __S__-__Class __Trials_

Charle knew that she was in trouble. She had been separated from Wendy & the others by that man Azumas' spell, and he was now looking to kill her. She was too tired to do anything but sit on the ground helplessly, and yet, she had to move, or she would die! "Hmmph. Is this guild formed of cats, children, and idiots?" Azuma seemed disappointed. "I should kill you then." Charles' eyes widened. She couldn't die here! She had to save Wendy! Azuma raised a hand, preparing to kill her. "See you, cat!"

"Charle!" Charle knew that voice. That was. . . Happy! But. . what was he doing _here_? She thought that he was with Natsu. He pulled her out of the way just in time, and they ran. _'__Just __like __in __Edolas__. __I __thought __I __had __gotten __stronger__, __but __I __am __still __weak__. __Still __needing __to __be __saved__. . . .'_ She managed to escape her thoughts to ask Happy a question. "Happy, what are you doing here? I mean, I am _very_ grateful that you saved me, but why are you here? I thought that you were with Natsu?"

Happy replied, "Aye, I was. We've set up a base camp in the forest, but you and the others were missing, so Natsu, Lucy & I went to find you. Natsu & Lucy are still searching, but I'll let them know that I found you once we're back at the base camp." Charle looked down, her expression glum. "What's going to happen now?", she asked. Happy looked at her, as though surprised that she even had to ask that question. "Why, we're going to fight of course!" His face was grim as he added, "_Nobody_ messes with Fairy Tail!"

When they stopped, Charle realised that they had arrived at the base camp. There were only a group of empty, lonely-looking tents, with nobody around. "Well, Charle," said Happy cheerfully, "Choose a tent! Natsu, Lucy, and I have ours already. I'm" But then, he collapsed. "Happy!" Charle rushed to him. Turning him over, she saw that Happy had a wound on his lower right side. _'__How __did __I __not __notice __that__?'_, she wondered. "Wait. . ." She remembered that just as Happy pulled her out, Azuma's spell had narrowly missed them. She'd thought that they had escaped it, but it appeared that Happy had been hit by it, pretty badly.

Then she realized something horrible. _'__So __this __whole __time__, __Happy __has __been __running__. . . . __with __a __wound __like __THAT__? __And__, __he __was __planning __to __FLY __with __that __wound__?' _Her face set in a determined expression. "No!", she declared. "He is going to stay in his tent until he recovers. I just wish that I had thought to ask Wendy to teach me some more healing techniques. . ." She dragged Happy to his tent very carefully, grunting under the load. _'__Damn__, __he__'__s __so __heavy__!'_ Finally managing to haul him to his mattress and place him on top of it, she heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay, that's done. Now, what was it that Wendy said to use? Let's see. . . aloe, comfrey, calendula, agrimony, geranium, olive leaves, and speedwell. . ." _'__Though__, __some __of __those __herbs __do __the __same __things__. . .'_ She set out to gather the necessary herbs.

Returning 15 minutes later, she pressed those herbs to Happy's wound, tying them together with some cloth that she had trn from her sleeve and washed. She rubbed her forehead. _'__Phew__! __Okay__, __now __I __can __rest__. __Happy__'__s __immune __system __should __take __care __of __the __rest__.'_ She yawned, and dropped off to sleep on the spot.

Waking up 5 minutes later, Happy tried to move, but was met by a sharp pain in his side. _'__Oww__! __What __was __that__?'_ He then remembered. _'__Oh__, __yeah__ . . . __I __brought __Charle __here__, __but __was __injured__. __Wait__. . . __my __wound __is __dressed__! __Is __Wendy __back __already__?'_ Looking around, he only saw Charle sleeping peacefully. Judging from the gloves and other medical equipment strewn around her, he realized that Charle must have treated him. _'__I __see __that __Wendy __taught __Charle __some __healing __techniques__. __Thank __you__, __Charle__.'_

Meanwhile, Charle was dreaming. _'__Happy __has __saved __me __twice __now__. . . . __Damn__, __I__'__m __weak__. . . ' __**'**__**But **__**you don't **__**seem **__**to mind **__**his rescues. . .**__**'**__ '__Gaaah__! __Who __are __you__?' __**'**__**I **__**am **__**your **__**honest **__**side**__**. **__**You **__**may **__**call **__**me**__**. . . **__**hmm**__**, "**__**Cynical **__**You**__**" **__**sounds **__**good**__**. . . **__**no**__**, **__**I **__**like**__** "**__**Anti**__**-**__**Charle**__**" **__**better**__**. . . **__**okay**__**, "**__**Anti**__**-**__**Charle**__**"!'**__ '__What __do __you __mean__. . . . __Anti__-__Charle__?' __**'**__**I **__**am **__**simply **__**pointing **__**out **__**that **__**you **__**have been saved many times by Happy**__**. **__**You **__**rely **__**on **__**him**__**.'**__ '__What__, __are __you __trying __to __say __I __love __him __or __something__?' _Silence . . . . _'__No__, __you __can__'__t __be __serious!__ ' __**'**__**Oh**__**, **__**but **__**I **__**am**__**. . . . **__**Haven**__**'**__**t **__**you **__**realized **__**yet**__**? **__**He **__**is **__**the **__**person **__**you **__**depend **__**upon**__**, **__**the **__**person **__**you **__**trust **__**above **__**any **__**other**__**, the person who stands up for you, **__**the **__**person **__**you**__**. . . . **__**love**__**." **__'__No__, __he __is __not__! __I __do __not __have __time __for __foolish __things __such __as __love__! __I __am __self__-__reliant__! __I __take __care __of __myself__! __I __care __for __Wendy on my own__. . . .'_ _**"**__**And **__**what **__**about **__**in **__**Edolas**__**? **__**Were **__**you **__**self**__**-**__**sufficient w**__**hen the Exceeds tried to fool you**__**?"**_ _'__B__-__but__. . . __Edolas __was __different__! __I__. . . __I __lost __confidence __in __myself__, __and __he __helped me__! __I __haven__'__t __lost my __confidence __here__!' _Another silence. . . _**"**__**That **__**is **__**true**__**. . . . **__**but **__**you **__**still **__**rely **__**on **__**him**__**! **__**Did **__**he **__**not **__**save **__**you **__**just **__**now**__**?"**_ Silence once more. . . . _**"**__**I **__**rest **__**my **__**case**__**."**_

Defeated, Charle gave up. _'__Maybe__. . . .__maybe __this "__Anti__-__Charle" __is __right__. __I __do __love __Happy__. . . __and __I __know __that __he __loves __me__. __But __I __can__'__t __just __walk __up __to __him __and __say__ "__Happy__, __I __love __you__"!'_ Just then, she was woken up by somebody shouting. "Charle!" The same person was also pushing and shoving her. "Come on Charle, wake up!" She opened her eyes. Hit by the sudden burst of light, she covered them again, and saw a dark silhouette above her. "Charle?" Happy's blue face came into view, hovering over her and looking concened. _'__Happy__. . . __Wait__, __what__'__s __he __doing __up__? __He __shouldn__'__t __be __moving__!'_ She sat up with a start. "H-Happy, what are you doing up?" Happy, realizing by the look on Charles's face that he had done something he was not supposed to do, timidly answered, "W-Well. . . I woke up, and when I saw that I was bandaged, I wondered who did it, and saw you lying there. You were sleeping, and you looked very tired, so I decided to keep watch. However, you still hadn't woken up two hours after I got up, so I was starting to get worried. And then, just now. . . you woke up." He looked at the ground, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry. . . I wasn't supposed to move, right?"

"Wait." Charles' hand shot out and stopped him as he was about to move. "Just. . . lie down here. You shouldn't move right now. . .your wound has already reopened." She repaired the dressing, deftly weaving cloth and herbs around the wound, washing her hands before and after the procedure. "Just relax and lie down, gently now." Once she had gotten Happy to lie down, she looked away. Happy though _'__She __seems __almost__. . . . __embarrassed__.'_ "T-Thank you", she said stiffly. "For what?", said Happy in a confused tone. "For saving me. . . again. I'm sorry. . . you shouldn't have too. . . I'm just too weak. . ." "Don't be sorry!", said Happy. "You shouldn't blame yourself, because it will just lead to a downward spiral. And you most certainly don't need to be sorry to _me_! I'm not brave, or anything." Charle snorted. "Right. . . and you saved me twice now, stood up for me numerous times, and helped me fight." "So have you!", shouted Happy. Charle was shocked. "Sorry", said Happy when he had calmed down. "The point is, don't make light of yourself." He smiled. "You've certainly done more than _me_."

"Happy. . . ", cried Charle. She was overcome, and she just couldn't help herself. She hugged him, causing them to fall and land in an awkward position, with her straddling Happy. "Thanks. . . ", she sobbed. Finally realizing their position when she saw Happy's blush, she blushed herself, jumping off in a hurry. "S-sorry about that. . . I just" But then, Happy hugged her. "Anytime.", he said, only making Charle realize how she loved him even more. "Dammit, Happy. . .", she said quietly. She smiled, and added "And that's why I love you.", not realizing that Happy could hear her. "You WHAT?", exclaimed Happy.

Charle, realizing that she had heard, blushed even deeper. "I just. . . realized that. . . Sorry. It's. . . embarrassing." She was cut off by Happy's sudden hug & kiss. "That's okay.", he whispered. "I love you too." Happy let go of her, and they stood there, silent, for a while. Then Happy, feeling cheeky, said "So, can I be your boyfriend?" Charle was _really_ shocked this time. _"__Did __he __just __say __what I __think __he __said__? __Wait__, __he __said _**WHAT**_friend__?" _She was even more shocked, however, when she heard herself say, "Yes".

Happy realized that she had taken that seriously, _and __she __had __actually __said __Yes__!_ Not maybe, not no, but _YES__!_ He suddenly hugged her again, and they stayed locked, until Natsu & Lucy came back with the others, and they had some explaining to do. What frightened Happy the most though was Lucy's _suggestion_ (it was phrased as a demand) that he tell the Queen and the two Exceeds that had helped him about his new relationship. Charle simply giggled when she saw the sight, thinking _'__See__? __This __relationship __is __going __to __be __great__!'_

_**And **__**that**__**'**__**s **__**a **__**wrap**__**, **__**folks**__**! **__**Phew**__**! **__**Maybe **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**actually **__**be **__**able **__**to **__**finish **__**this **__**story**__**! I actually planned this story out, so e**__**xpect **__**new **__**chapters **__**soon**__**! **__**Oh**__**, **__**by **__**the **__**way**__**, **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**be **__**holding **__**at **__**least **__**one **__**poll **__**during **__**the **__**course **__**of **__**this **__**story**__**, **__**so **__**be **__**sure **__**to **__**check **__**my **__**profile**__**! **__**Until **__**next **__**time**__**, **__**Fanatick **__**out**__**!**_


	2. Getting Serious

_**FanFiction**__**.**__**Net **__**seems **__**to **__**remove **__**spaces **__**from **__**my **__**documents **__**when **__**I **__**upload **__**them**__**, **__**so **__**they **__**may **__**be **__**hard **__**to **__**read**__**. **__**It **__**also **__**doesn**__**'**__**t **__**show **__**changes **__**I **__**make **__**to **__**my **__**documents **__**on **__**the **__**main **__**site **__**for some time**__**, **__**though **__**I **__**assume that **__**this **__**is a **__**part **__**of **__**the **__**story **__**system**__**. **__**I **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**know **__**WHY **__**it **__**does **__**this**__**, **__**however**__**. **__**So**__**, **__**I **__**apologize **__**in **__**advance **__**for **__**any **__**difficulties **__**reading **__**this**__**.**_

_Well__, __hello __there__! __If __you __are __reading __this__, __you __most __likely __took __the __time __to __read __the __first __chapter__, __which __I __thank __you __for__! __Hopefully__, __you __also __reviewed __it__, __as __some __feedback __would __be __REALLY __helpful__! __If __not__, __it __doesn__'__t __matter__, __because __you __MIGHT __review __after __this __chapter__! __As __I __said __before__, __I __have __this __story __planned __out__, __and __there __WILL __be __a __poll__, __so __stay __tuned __for __frequent __updates __this __summer__! _

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: **__**I **__**DO **__**NOT **__**OWN **__**ANYTHING **__**PERTAINING **__**TO **__**THE **__**FAIRY **__**TAIL **__**MANGA**__**/**__**ANIME**__**. **__**EVE**__**RYTHING **__**PERTAINING **__**TO **__**THE **__**FAIRY **__**TAIL **__**ANIME**__**/**__**MANGA **__**BELONGS **__**TO **__**HIRO **__**MASHIMA **__**AND**__**/**__**OR **__**TV **__**TOKYO **__**CORPORATION**__** (**__**NOT **__**SURE **__**ABOUT **__**TV **__**TOKYO**__**, **__**THOUGH**__**).**_

_**A **__**Purrfect **__**Life **__**Chapter**__** 2: Getting Serious**_

_2 __Years __After __the __S__-__Class __Trials __on __Tenrou __Island__. . . . _

Happy sipped his glass of milk, and put it down with a satisfied smile. Two years ago, Fairy Tail's S-Class trials had been interrupted by the dark guild Grimoire Heart, which proceeded to destroy their exams and severely injure everyone on the island. However, they had managed to turn the tables on Grimoire Hearts' Master Hades, or the second Fairy Tail master Purehito, when Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Pantherlily and himself had attacked together. After that, everyone who had participated in the S-Class trial (even Loke, though he was a spirit) was awarded the status of S-Class mage. Now, they were all powerful mages, who took on really dangerous jobs for huge amounts of jewels. But that wasn't all that _Happy _had got out of the trials. It was now common knowledge that Happy had "hooked up" with Charle during the trials, and they were now going steady as a couple.

Happy remembered their first date with a blush on his face. It had been right after the S-Class Trials. He had taken Charle to a secluded area of Magnolia park one evening, thinking that she would like this better than a fancy restaurant. To his delight, he had turned out to be right, and Charle had loved the place and the picnic. (He also thought that the lack of fish of any sort had _helped_, though it had been tough for him to go without his favourite food on an occasion like this to calm him down). It was really awkward for them to get a conversation started, because (after all), they had professed their undying love for each other just a week ago. To Happy's eternal shame & embarrasment, he had started that date with the line "So, uh. . . How do you like the food?". It went downhill from there, and it seemed like nothing was going to come of this date, until Happy had started telling lame jokes out of desperation.

Those jokes salvaged the situation, with Charle laughing helplessly at Happy's antics. She wiped the tears from her eyes, stammering out "H-Happy, what are you doing? Hahahaha!" Happy grinned. His plan had worked! From there , the date went smoothly. However, what he had dreaded most came _after_ the date. . . The dreaded meeting with the parents.

That was another thing. The day after the date, he and Charle had visited the Exceeds' new home and met with Shagotte (she insisted on being called that and not Queen Shagotte), and told them about their new relationship. They had taken it well, with Shagotte and Marl congratulating them, and Lucky patting Happy on the back and telling him he had grown into a man. Lucky _had_ mentioned some things which made Happy blush profusely, but when Shagotte, Marl, & Charle had asked what it was he hastily replied "Nothing!", as it was not something that could be mentioned in public. The day ended with the revelation that Shagotte, Marl and Lucky were Charle and Happy's parents, respectively.

When he told them about the date they had already been on, Shagotte and Marl had squealed, and Lucky said more things that were inappropriate. They left then.

They had been continuing their relationship ever since then, but they had stuck to dates. Well. . . there _was_ the time when Happy snuck into Charles' room at the girls' dorm and stayed the night (they just held each other for the night). He felt slightly guilty about that time, but he felt that it was okay because Charle didn't mind. They had never thought of getting more serious until they had been dating for two years. That was when they realized that they really loved each other. So, because of that, Happy was going to ask Charle out on a date, and this time, it wasn't going to be a simple evening at a ball, or at a restaurant, or at a park. Oh, no! This time, Happy was going to be serious and propose!

As soon as Charle walked in the door, he walked to the table she usually sat at and sat down. True to form, she sat there. "Happy!" She sounded pleasantly surprised. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but why are you sitting here?" Happy replied, "Well, Charle, I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this evening." Charle giggled. "Of course, Happy! When have I said no to a date with you since Tenrou Island? Where to this time?" "Well, I thought that we would go to the local _shokudo_ restaurant, Yōsei no Yoru." "Shokudo!" Charle seemed taken aback. "Okay! When do you want me to be ready?" "I'll pick you up from Fairy Hills by 7:00 P.M. and we'll walk to the restaurant. Is that okay?", said Happy. "It's fine," replied Charle. "See you there!"

Happy inwardly did a (haha) _happy _dance. _'__Yes__! __Now__, __to __get __the __ring__.'_ He paused when he had that thought. _'__Do __I __want __to __be __serious __with __Charle__?'_ The answer came almost immediately. _'__Yes__. __I l__ove __Charle__, __as __she __loves __me__.'_

Charle stared at Happy's back as he walked away. He was rubbing his hands together in glee, and she wasn't sure what that meant. "So, Happy asked you on another date this time.", said Wendy, breaking Charle's focus. "Yes," replied Charle. She didn't like Wendy's tone. It sounded like she was teasing! "Why?", said Charle suspiciously. "Nothing, nothing!", said Wendy hastily. "It's just. . . Yōsei no Yoru is a high-class restaurant, so. . . I thought that this was a special occasion." Charle started. That was right! Maybe that was why Happy had been rubbing his hands. "You're right.", she murmured. _'__But__, __what __could __he __be __planning__? __I __don__'__t __think __it __is__. . . __no__, __Happy __wouldn__'__t __do __that__. __No __way__! __That__'__s __not __Happy__'__s __style __at __all__.'_ Relaxing, she said aloud "Well, we'll see what it is tonight."

"Charle?" "Yes, Wendy.", replied Charle. "Maybe you should put that dress you bought last week to use. I mean, this seems like a special occasion." _'__Wendy__'__s __right__'_ She smirked when she thought of Happy's reaction. _'__He__'__s __going __to get the shock of his life__.'_

_Night__, 6:56 __P__.__M__._

The doorbell at Fairy Hills rang, causing every girl to jump. Every one but Charle didn't know who was there, and so they were surprised when they saw Happy standing outside the door. He had a black suit on, and wore a necktie and black pants, which was cause for even more confusion. "Happy, you aren't allowed to be here. This is the _girls__'_ dorm, remember?", said Lisanna. "I'm here to pick up Charle." "Charle?" "What is it? I'm here. What. . .oh, Happy! I'm ready now! Happy? Happy!" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Happy, snap out of it!"

Happy, on the other hand, was too busy staring at Charle's dress to notice what she said. She was wearing a light blue dress with a V-neck and spaghetti straps, and she had a bright white rhinestone necklace on. She seemed to sparkle, white skin radiant in the evening. He was too taken aback by her beauty to do anything, and so it was only after a few minutes that he noticed Charles' waving hand and her gentle smile. "Hello? Earth to Happy!" Startled, he jumped, causing Charle to giggle. "Charle! S-sorry about that. Anyway, ready to go?" Saying yes, Charle wrapped her arm around Happys', and they walked off to the restaurant. Looking at them, all the girls were shocked and envious, with each one wishing that _certain __people_ *cough**cough* would go out with them too.

On the way there, Charle decided to ask Happy about his odd behaviour at the guild. She tentatively asked "Happy?". "Yes, Charle?", replied Happy. "Um, no offense, but you were acting strange in the guild today." "None taken, but how do you mean, acting strange?" "Well. . . when you asked me out. . . you seemed _really_ excited and nervous, and afterwards, you rubbed your hands together and said yes, like you had accomplished something big. And, the restaurant, instead of our regular picnic. . . I don't mind, Happy, actually, I love it! But, are you doing anything special today?" Happy grew _very_ nervous when he heard this. _'__Darn__! __I __was __careless__! __I __should __have __known __she __would __notice__. __Well__, __she__'__ll __find __out __after __dinner__, __so__. . . __I _**_suppose _**_its__' __alright__.'_ Aloud, he said "Oh, uh, I have a special surprise planned for today." "What is it?", asked Charle, curious. "You'll see after dinner.", replied Happy. "Anyway, here we are!"

The food was exquisite, perfect for Charle. Happy joked and she laughed, having the time of her life. She loved Happy, and he loved her. And this surprise he was planning. . . he seemed really excited about it, so, whatever it was, she was _sure_ that it was _something_ important. . . _'__He __was __nervous __also__. __He__'__s __planning __to __break __up__! __No__, __that__'__s __not __it__. . . . __He __would __have __been __a __lot __more __nervous __otherwise__. __But __then__, __what __can __it __be__?'_ She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of plates clinking as they were taken away, and saw Happy getting up to pay the bill. She automatically stood up and held the hand that Happy offered her, passively going wherever he took her. When they stopped, she realized that they were in the park where they came on their first date, and she wondered why they went here rather than going to the dorm.

Happy turned around, and she was taken aback by the serious look he had on his face. "Charle," he began, "You know I love you. That's not what I came here to tell you. We have been dating ever since Tenrou Island, and I enjoyed it. However, after several dates, I realized that I wanted to take our relationship to the next stage and become serious, so. . ." Charle was in a mental lockdown. He was going to. . to. . "Charle," Happy went down on one knee, pulling a ring out of his pocket "Will you marry me?" The simplicity stunned her. Happy loved her enough to do this. . . he wanted to be serious. She had never thought that his love for her was so serious! She never dreamt that Happy's love would be so dedicated. She had never doubted his love for her, but this was. . . . She teared up "Yes.", she whispered. "Huh?", Happy perked up. "Charle. . . did you. . " "Yes!", she shouted, smiling and crying.

They spent the rest of the night hugging each other, going back to the dormitory in the wee hours of the morning. Unbeknownst to them, all the girls from the dorm were watching, and surprised Charle when she walked into her room. Of course, they couldn't help noticing the ring on Charles' finger, realizing what Happy must have done. Charle made them promise to keep it a secret until she and Happy had their marriage ceremony and were joined in matrimony.

On his part, Happy was smiling the whole way home. Natsu asked what happened, but Happy refused to answer with a grin on his face. This only made Natsu more suspicious, but he let it go, deciding that Happy would tell him what it was in due time.

That night, Charle and Happy went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a busy day. But they were secure in their knowledge that each loved the other, and were looking forward to engagement. Their was just their dread of what everyone would say once they found out. . .

_**Annd**__**. . . **__**CUT**__**! **__**Well**__**, **__**well**__**, **__**Happy **__**got **__**serious**__**! **__**About **__**time**__**! **__**Hehehe**__**! **__**Please **__**review**__**! **__**Don**__**'**__**t **__**worry**__**, **__**I **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**suddenly **__**stop **__**publishing **__**new **__**chapters. **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**got**__** (**__**almost**__**) **__**the **__**whole **__**thing **__**worked **__**out**__**! **__**Anyways**__**, **__**please **__**review **__**and **__**see **__**you **__**next **__**time**__**! **__**Fanatick**__**, **__**out**__**!**_


	3. Kekkon Seikatsu

_Hello__, __and __welcome __to __Chapter__ 3! __I __hope __you __read __the __first __two __chapters__, __or __else __this __will __be __confusing__. __About __the __problems __I __was __having __with __spaces __not __appearing __in __my __chapters__, __it __is __now re__solved__. __I __just __have __to __wait __some __time __for __the __site __to __fix __it__, __or __edit __it __myself __BEFORE __turning __the __uploaded __document __into __a __chapter__. __Please __re__view __with __any __feedback __or __comments __you __have__, __which __will __be __MUCH__-__appreciated__! __Thank __you __for __reading__, __and __hope __you __have __a __good __day__!_

_**WARNING**__**: **__**CALM **__**NATSU**__**! (**__**OMG**__**, **__**THE **__**WORLD**__**'**__**S **__**GOING **__**TO **__**END**__**!)**_

_**DISCLAMER**__**: **__**I **__**DO **__**NOT **__**OWN **__**ANYTHING **__**RELATED **__**TO **__**THE **__**FAIRY **__**TAIL **__**ANIME**__**/**__**MANGA**__**! **__**THE **__**FAIRY **__**TAIL **__**ANIME**__**/**__**MANGA **__**BELONG **__**SOLELY **__**TO **__**HIRO **__**MASHIMA **__**AND **__**TV **__**TOKYO **__**CORPORATION**__** (? **__**NOT **__**SURE **__**ABOUT **__**TV **__**TOKYO**__**)! **__**I **__**MERELY **__**EXTEND **__**THEIR **__**WORKS **__**FOR **__**MY **__**OWN **__**AMUSEMENT **__**AND**__** (**__**I **__**HOPE**__**) **__**THE **__**ENJOYMENT **__**OF **__**OTHERS**__**!**_

_**A **__**Purrfect **__**Life **__**Chapter**__** 3: **__**Kekkon **__**Seikatsu**__** (**__**Marriage**__**)**_

Happy woke up at noon the next day, having only gone to sleep in the early hours of the morning. To his consternation, the first thing he saw that day was Natsu's face, peering down at him with an annoyed look. As soon as his eyes had adjusted, he yelped, jumping up and smacking his head on Natsu's, causing Natsu to sit down with a thud. They were both rubbing their heads as Natsu complained, "Man, Happy, why'd you do that? I was just looking to see if you were awake or not!" Happy replied, "Don't put your face right up to someone else's' like that! It's scary when they just see a face hovering above their own." "Jeez, Happy, don't be so touchy. I'm sorry, okay?" "Natsu?", asked Happy. "Yes, Happy?" "What's the time now?" "It's 12:00 A.M. Why?" "Oh ****! I need to get to the guild right away!" "Wha. . . Oy, come back here! Come back, Happy!"

Happy rushed off to the guild, not stopping even as he bowled over several stands in the market. "Sorry!", he shouted, looking back over his shoulders. _'__Damn__! __I __need __to __talk __to __Charle__! __I __hope __that __she__'__ll __be __at __the __guild__.'_ Unfortunately, Charle had just left with Wendy on a mission, though it was a small, local job (cleaning some places that were _quite_ hard to reach for anyone but mages who could fly (and Dragon Slayers with Exceed companions)), so he expected that Charle would be back soon. Therefore, he decided to wait at the Fairy Tail bar, rather than going with Natsu & Lucy, as was his custom.

Mirajane greeted him with a grin. "Hello there, Happy! How was last night? You went to a high-class restaurant yesterday, so what was the occasion?" "N-nothing", stammered Happy. "That's odd. I asked Charle the _same __question_, and _she __gave __me __**exactly **__the __same __answer__!_" said Mirajane thoughtfully. She shrugged. "Ah, well, I'll let it go. I don't want to intrude, and you'll probably tell us what it is in due time anyway." Happy sighed in relief, glad that Mirajane had decided to let it go.

Just then, Charle walked in the door. "Happy, your princess is here!", whispered Mirajane in a teasing tone. Happy simply shook his head, muttering "First Wendy, now you, too? Oh well, I suppose it's only going to get worse.", leaving Mirajane confused. He hopped off the bar, heading to Charle's seat, sitting next to her. "Happy!" She turned to look at him, and he was surprised to see that she was still wearing the ring that he had given her last night. Obviously, he expected that she would wear it to symbolize their impending marriage, but he had never thought that it would be in such a visible place. If someone saw it, well. . . .

"Charle!", he whispered. "Can you please try to hide that ring? I mean, if you _want_ to tell everyone now, it's fine, don't get me wrong, but if you want to surprise them, it's pretty obvious right now." Flustered, Charle quickly dropped her hand beneath the table, remembering that they agreed to keep it a secret until they had told their closest friends & family. "S-sorry Happy." "It's okay, we just have to remember in future. Anyway, Charle, I wanted to ask you something. I thought we could tell our parents about us first. I mean, they are the ones we told first about the dating, so we should tell them first about the marriage." "Yeah, you're right." Happy asked her, "When do you want to go?" "Right now.", replied Charle. They stood up, Happy took Charle's hand, and they flew out the door, brushing past Natsu & Lisanna on the way. "Sorry, guys!", Happy called back over his shoulder.

Natsu & Lisanna stared at them, or, more accurately, were trying to crane their necks and get a glimpse of the ring on Charles' finger. "Natsu?", asked Lisanna quietly. "Yeah?", replied Natsu, still wondering about what he had seen. "Was that. . . a ring. . on Charle's finger?" Still slightly dazed, Natsu replied, "Y-yes. . . yes, it was!" Lisanna smiled. "I'm (teeheehee) happy for Happy! Aren't you?" "Yes" replied Natsu, smiling. Lisanna started tugging Natsu inside the guild. "Come on! Let's tell everybody!" She was stopped, however, by Natsu's gentle yet firm grip on her arm. "Actually, let's not.", said Natsu calmly. "That's. . . Happy's private life. We have no right to interfere. They'll tell everybody when they're ready." Lisanna simply stared at Natsu. "But. . . okay, I understand." Natsu motioned towards the bar. "Come on, let's sit down." Lisanna stared over her shoulder at the rapidly disappearing forms of Happy & Charle, then said, "Yeah!", and sat down with Natsu.

_New __Extalia__, 50 __minutes __later__. . . _

Happy and Charle stood outside the door of 135 Freedom Street, Harujion District, Magnolia. This was where Happy's parents had settled, opting to farm again with the nearby river. Shagotte was also staying with them on a visit, so they wouldn't have to go anywhere else. "Are you ready, Charle?", asked Happy. Charle squeezed Happy's hand to reassure herself, then said, "Yes." Happy knocked on the door three times, his hand shaking. "Coming!" shouted a voice, which Charle recognized as her mother. "Who's there. . Oh, Happy! And Charle! What a surprise! Well, come on in. . . " Shagotte stopped, struck by the fact that Charle was hiding her left hand. "Charle. . . what is it you don't want me to see? Come on, don't hide secrets from your own mother!" Charle went to scratch her head, but Happy grabbed her arm before she could. "Charle, if you do that, _it_ will be revealed.", he warned. Shagotte wondered just **what** Happy was being so secretive about. Happy turned to her, saying "Sorry about that. It's. . . just. . . we have a surprise for you, and I didn't want to spoil it." Narrowing her eyes, Shagotte replied, "A surprise?" "Don't worry, it's good!", assured Happy earnestly.

"Well, in that case, I can't wait to hear it. Hold on a minute; I'll call your parents, Happy." Turning, she called out. "Lucky! Marl! Happy and Charle are here!" Coming down, Happy's parents saw Charle and Happy, smiling and waving at them. "Hello, Happy! And hello to you too, Charle!", said Marl. "How are you doing?" "Very well, thank you.", replied Charle. "And you?" "We are fine as well. Well, why don't you come sit down?" They led Charle and Happy to the familiar main room pf the house, which was the first place they had first sat and talked properly at outside of Extalia. Once they had sat down, Lucky brashly asked, "So what have you come to tell us this time? You're going to break up or something?" "Lucky!", said Marl angrily. "Let them explain!" Turning to Happy and Charle, she said, "Sorry about him. Anyways, what was it you wanted to tell us?" "W-well, it's actually the opposite of what otou-san said.", said Happy. "Charle," he asked, "Can you show _it_ to them?" "Sure, Happy." Moving her hand from behind her back, she revealed the ring to them.

At first, they seemed too shocked to do anything but sit there staring. Then, (to anyone listening from outside), a sound like a crowd cheering emanated from the house. "So, Happy, you actually did it! I didn't think you had the guts! I mean, you went on dates for _2 __years_! Congratulations!" Happy was surprised (and mortified) to see that Lucky was crying while he shouted. Placing a hand on Happy's shoulder, he said "I'm proud of you, son!" Too surprised to say much, Happy simply stammered, "T-thanks, otou-san." Smiling, Marl asked Charle, "So, Charle, what did Happy do? I mean, when did you two get engaged?" "Yesterday," replied Charle with a smile on her face. Teasing, she added, "He was just _so romantic_ I couldn't say no!" Inwardly, she added _'__And __that__'__s __actually __true__!'_ Shagotte, who seemed to have snapped out of her stupor said, "Well, that's great! I wish you two the best of luck! Why don't you tell us the details of what happened yesterday?" Happy and Charle launched into an explanation of their date yesterday, and how it had culminated in Happy's proposal. When they had finished their tale, Shagotte suggested that they go out to celebrate, which everyone agreed to.

As everyone left, Shagotte kept Charle back, grabbing her shoulders. When everyone had left, Charle asked her mother why she had detained her. "Charle", began Shagotte, in a tone that Charle felt was overbearing, "I am _very_ happy for you and. . well . . Happy. Anyway, I want to ask you this: _Are __you __truly __happy __with __Happy__?_ I mean, does he _really_ love you and do you _really_ love him? Marriage is a _big_ step, you know, so, I was wondering. . . well. . . I don't want to see you hurt." Charle reassured your mother. "It's fine. I love Happy. He proved himself to me many times, though I didn't acknowledge him until recently. And Happy loves me, for sure. He goes above and beyond to take care of me. In fact," she added, whispering, "sometimes, he can be a little. . . overprotective. Something like nannying. He's very nice, but he _does_ have a tendency to worry too much. Which is ironic, given that his name is Happy." She giggled.

Shagotte smiled, and said, "As long as you and Happy are happy, it's fine with me. I give you both my blessing, and I know that Happy's parents have already given theirs." Releasing Charle's shoulders, she said, "Well, we should join them. You don't want to be late for your own celebratory dinner, do you?" Charle agreed. Running to catch up with the others, they arrived at the restaurant just in time to order the dinner special. Before they ate, they gave a toast to a long and successful marriage, partying long into the night.

When Happy and Charle finally parted, they waved goodbye to their parents, turning around and flying back to the guild. This time, though, they didn't go to their respective rooms, but to a house that Happy had rented for a while (at least until their wedding was over), as they had both felt that they needed a little more privacy. When they went to sleep that night in each others' arms, they dreamt of the long road ahead.

**And ****now ****things ****are ****finally moving****! ****I ****was ****worrying ****that ****I ****was ****going ****to ****lose ****everyone****! ****Well****, ****now ****that ****things ****are ****finally ****starting ****up****, ****chapters ****are ****going ****to ****be ****a **_**bit **_**delayed****. ****I ****apologize ****in ****advance ****for ****this****. ****Anyway****, ****I ****hope ****you ****enjoyed ****reading ****this**** (**_**I **_**know ****I ****certainly ****enjoyed ****sharing ****it****!), ****and ****have ****a ****great ****day**** (****or ****afternoon****, ****or ****evening****, ****depending ****on ****what ****time ****it ****is ****where ****you ****are****) !**


	4. Big News

_So__, __hope __you __enjoyed __the __last __chapter__! __I__'__ve __noticed __that __my __chapters __seem __to __be __getting __shorter __and __shorter __as __I __try __to __get __at __least __one __out __each __day. However, I feel that this is fine, as I stop when I feel that it will feel natural. __I__'__m __going __to __make __at __least __one __more __sequel__, __at __any __rate__, __so __I __feel __that __it__'__s __fine__. __I __hope __that __you __like __the __story__, __and __PLEASE __REVIEW__!_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: **__**I **__**DO **__**NOT **__**OWN **__**THE **__**FAIRY **__**TAIL **__**ANIME**__**/**__**MANGA **__**OR **__**ANYTHING **__**RELATED **__**TO **__**IT**__**! **__**EVERYTHING **__**AND **__**ANYTHING **__**IN **__**THIS **__**STORY **__**RELATED **__**TO **__**THE **__**FAIRY **__**TAIL **__**ANIME**__**/**__**MANGA **__**BELONGS **__**TO **__**THE **__**RESPECTIVE **__**CREATOR(S) **__**OF **__**THE **__**ORIGINAL **__**CONTENT**__**!**_

_A__Purrfect__Life__Chapter__ 4: __Big__News__!_

In the morning, Happy and Charle got up in a _very_ awkward position, having fallen asleep holding each other. Their tails had somehow knotted together during the night, and when they tried to stand up, they fell back down as a result of it. After untying the knot, they stretched and yawned, deciding to have some breakfast before going to the guild. Happy stumbled off to the kitchen, deciding that for what he planned to do today, he needed his staple food: namely, _fish_. Charle, meanwhile, had started frying an omelet on the stove, boiling some tea in the kettle. Once they had sat down, Happy felt that it was time to discuss how best to tell their friends about their engagement.

"Charle," he began, "When do you want to tell our friends about the engagement? We said we would tell our parents and close friends first, so do you want to tell Natsu and Wendy?" Charle yawned. "Happy. . . right now I'm too tired for that. We came back late last night and. . . I need . . to. . . sleep." Charle had valiantly been trying to stay awake during breakfast, but she had now given in to her tiredness and was slumbering peacefully on the kitchen floor. Deciding to let her sleep, Happy carried her to the bed, lying her down there. He decided that he would wait until Charle woke up to do something about telling their friends.

"Oh, yeah, I've also got to ask Charle about keeping this house.", said Happy, thinking aloud. Leaving the room, he continued to voice his thoughts aloud. "I mean, if we want to stay as Fairy Tail wizards, we'll have to live close to the guild. This house would be ideal: it's close to Lucy's house, and the guild isn't too far off, either. Natsu and Gray's houses are all nearby as well, so we can stay in the same teams. Wendy is staying in the Fairy Hills dorm now, so, she shouldn't be too far from us, either. Perfect! I think I'll start renovating the house." Leaving for the store, he checked on Charle, smiling as he saw her asleep.

On the way to the store, he bumped into Lucy (literally). This caused both of them to trip and fall, and Lucy, rubbing her head in pain, said, "Happy? Watch where you're going, bud!" "Sorry, Lucy," replied Happy. "I didn't see you coming." Standing up, Lucy talked to Happy. "Anyway, Happy, you and Charle are the talk of the guild. Everyone's wondering why you and Charle didn't come back yesterday. They're speculating things from dates to jobs to. . .uh, well. . . . less. . . public. . . things." Happy was mortified by what he heard. "Oh, shoot! I should have known people would start talking!" "Yeah, everyone's asking Natsu and Wendy a whole bunch of questions! (Again, ranging from the outright outlandish to the highly personal)." "Ah, great!", muttered Happy. "Lucy, I think Charle and I are going to have to explain a lot of things, so, for now, could you just tell them that we're going to tell them soon?" Lucy, puzzled by Happys' reaction, said "Sure! But . . . I'm also curious. . just **what** are you and Charle doing?" "You'll find out soon enough, okay?", replied Happy. "Okay." Glancing at her watch, Lucy shrieked. "Oh kami, look at the time! I _really_ need to get going! See you, Happy!"

Happy looked back at her running off, breathing a sigh of relief. "Okay, now to get those items. I just hope that nobody gives anything away." Knowing that the girls at Fairy Hills had found out, he hoped that they wouldn't reveal their secret. _'__If __that __happens__. . .__we__'__ll __never __hear __the __end __of __it__. __I __want __to __tell __everyone __when __Charle __and __I __are __ready__.'_ "Speaking of the time. . . better get going!" He rushed off to the store, accidentally dropping his list.

_At __Fairy __Tail__. . . _

Natsu, Wendy, and Pantherlily were being beleaguered by people wanting to know what had happened to Happy and Charle. "Oy, Natsu! We all know that you're Happy's best friend, and you, Wendy, you know Charle best! And _you_, Pantherlily, you should know Happy and Charle! Surely you _must_ have some idea of where they've gone!", shouted Warren. "Y-yeah, maybe they've gone somewhere to. . . uh. . . do something heated. . . ", said Wakaba. "Ah, for the days of our youth!", cried Macao (literally). "Guys. . . I don't think that they're doing _that_. . . sheesh, you guys are such perverts. . . ", muttered Gray. _'__H__-__heated__. . . __heated__ . . __grappling__! __N__-__no__. . . __there __are__. . . __other__. . . __heated __things__. . . __but __they__'__re __equally__. . . __**love**__ly__'_, thought Juvia.

"GET BACK!", roared Natsu, punching Gajeel back ("KARYUU NO TEKKEN!" (_Fire __Dragon__'__s __Iron __Fist__)) _and clearing a path as those behind Gajeel were crushed into the back wall of the guild. Wendy was weary of the situation. It had been like this ever since Happy and Charle hadn't come back to the guild yesterday. It had started in the morning, with Pantherlily asking Natsu and Wendy where they were. It had gotten worse when Happy hadn't showed up for two more hours, as Natsu's team had had to cancel their mission. Lucy, of course, had _not_ been happy about this. ("THE RENT! THE RENT!") Natsu knew _why_ Happy hadn't shown up, of course, but even her was starting to get worried, as it was now 1:00 P.M., and everyone wads on edge. The (there was no other way to describe it) riot had started then, and had been going on until now, 2:00 P.M.

"OY! HAPPY WILL COME!", roared Natsu for the 10th time. "NOTHINGS'S HAPPENED!" "Oh yeah? How can you know that? Unless. . . Happy TOLD YOU SOMETHING?" _'__Oh__, __shoot__!'_, thought Natsu nervously. The speaker was Mest. The reformed councilman had officially joined Fairy Tail (as a proper mage this time), and was now one of the strongest mages in the guild. He was _nowhere_ near S-Class, of course, but he had already proven to be a formidable mage. "NO I DON'T!", shouted Natsu. "Natsu-san. . . things have gotten REALLY out of hand!", said a worried Wendy. "Don't worry, Wendy! We just need to wait for the master to come back. He said he would be back soon, right?" "But that was two hours ago!" "Yeah, so he should be coming back any time now, right?" "I. . suppose you're right. . ", said Wendy quietly, looking down. Just then, a booming voice resonated through the guild. "EVERYONE! STOP FIGHTING!" Master Makarov had arrived. "There is no point in fighting amongst ourselves! Now, tell me, just WHY exactly are you fighting?" "Master! Welcome back!", said a bruised and battered Mirajane, as if the huge fight had never occurred. More than a few sweat drops were made following this announcement.

"Now, why are my children fighting?" Natsu was only too happy to answer. "Jii-chan! Everyone was overreacting because Happy and Charle didn't come back from their date yesterday! That's all! I tried to tell them that they were overreacting, but they wouldn't listen!" Pulling a grin, he said, "Well, anyway, it was a good fight!" This earned him a "smack" from Master Makarov (which sent him flying). "So, that's it? The only reason all of my children are fighting is because of some tardiness on Happy and Charle's part? That's so stupid!" Then he turned right around. "Oooh. . . . they haven't come back yet, huh?" Lucy sweat dropped seeing the masters' sudden change. "Master. . . now _you__'__re_ acting childish. Rubbing your hands. . . really! And . . . YIKE! You even have a nosebleed!" "Now just why is everyone asking what happened to us, huh? We're right here!" Everyone turned to see Happy and Charle standing in the doorway. "Ah, so there you are, Happy! I was starting to get worried!", said Natsu with a smile on his face.

"Wendy. . . just why was everyone fighting?", asked Charle. "Ano. . . well, you see, ", started Wendy. She was interrupted by Mest, however. "Ah-HA! I KNEW you two were up to something! Now, what was it? Huh? Okay, let me guess. . . . making out? Uh. . . CENSORED." Happy and Charle were blushing by the end of Mests' tirade. "Sheesh, Mest, I never knew you were such a pervert!", said Charle. "I agree!", said an angry (whoa) Levy, who was glaring in Mests' direction. "Besides," said Happy, "We weren't doing that any of those things at all! Charle, do you want to show them. . . " "Yes, Happy." Spreading their wings, they flew to the highest point in the guild, where everyone could see them from. Holding hands, Happy began. "We. . . . got engaged last night." Turning her hand, Charle showed them the ring. As before, a sound like a massive explosion erupted, forcing Charle and Happy to cover their ears.

"Well, well!" Master Makarov seemed pleased. "Happy, I didn't think you had the guts!" Sweating, Happy muttered, "Now you too? Everyone has such a low opinion of me. . . " Giggling, Charle said, "That's not true!" Brightening, Happy said, "Yeah, you're right!" Juvia piped up from the crowd. "Juvia wants to know when this happened I mean, when did you get engaged?." _'__Still __talks __of __herself __in __the __third __person__'_, thought Happy before answering. "Yesterday, after our date." Charle added, "Happy told me to hide it until we had told our parents; we felt that it was right to tell them first, then our friends."

Erza was the first to speak. "Happy, Charle, I am very happy for you. You are perfect for each other." Then, she got a _little_ more scary. Towering over them, she added, "Be faithful to each other! May you also live long and prosper together!" Happy was too scared to do anything but say "A-Aye!", and even Charle, who normally emanated confidence as if she had an infinite supply, seemed frightened. The others were more. . . ecstatic. That day, the Fairy Tail guild partied nonstop from day to night, the guests of honor (of course), Charle and Happy.

As the party was winding down, Happy yawned. Today had been really fun. Now that everyone knew, they he and Charle were probably going to be asked a LOT more questions. _'__Hmm__. . . __still __lots __of __stuff __to __do__. . __Ah__, __yes__, __a __best __man__. __Who__. . . __Natsu__!'_ Approaching Natsu, who was quietly (what?) sleeping with Lisanna, he gently shook him to wake him up. "Huh? Who is it. . . Happy?", muttered Natsu blearily. "Natsu," began Happy, "I was wondering if. . . you wanted . . . to be the best man." "Best. . man? What do you mean?" "So, you start off by helping the guests to their seats, then you stand by me throughout the wedding. You know, for moral support." "Sure," yawned Natsu, rubbing his eyes. Happy smiled softly. "Thanks, Natsu." "You're welcome." Leaving Natsu to sleep, he glanced around, looking for Charle. She was talking to some of the girls.

On her part, Charle was talking to Juvia, Lucy, and Wendy. "So, that's what's happening. I need some girls to be my bridesmaids, and I thought you (along with Lisanna, I'll tell her when she wakes up) could be mine. Lisanna would be chief bridesmaid. I hope you don't mind." "Sure! We don't mind at all. After all (hehehe) if Natsu's best man, and Lisanna is chief bridesmaid, **they****'****ll ****have ****to ****hold ****hands**!" Every one of them agreed. Slightly surprised by their deviousness, she said "Thank you!".

Once Charle had finished, Happy walked over to her, giving her a final hug and kiss before they went to sleep in each others' arms.

_Phew, that's done! Right. now for the marriage! It's 11:42 P.M. right now, so I won't write anything more. Fanatick, out!_


	5. Quiet Time

_So__, __hello __there__! __I __apologize __for __any __delay__; __I __felt __a __bit __overwhelmed __releasing __new __chapters (almost) __every__day__, __as __I __am __not __very __good __at __transforming __ideas __into __writing__. __Anyway__, __I __hope __that __by __taking __extra __time __to __write __the __chapters__, __the __quality __will __increase__. __This __chapter __is __a __sort __of __experiment__. __I__'__m __slowing __things __down __because __I __feel __that __they __are __going __too __fast__.__Please __review __and __leave __your __thoughts __and __feelings__; __THERE __ARE __ONLY __**TWO **__REVIEWS__, __and __one __of __them i__s __an __explanation __I __wrote__! __Thank __you __for __reading __this__, __and __hope __you __enjoyed __it__!_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: **__**I **__**DO **__**NOT **__**OWN **__**THE **__**FAIRY **__**TAIL **__**ANIME**__**/**__**MANGA **__**OR **__**ANYTHING **__**RELATED **__**TO **__**IT**__**! **__**I **__**MERELY **__**USE **__**THE **__**CREATIONS **__**OF **__**HIRO **__**MASHIMA **__**IN **__**MY **__**STORIES**__**! **__**ALL **__**FAIRY **__**TAIL-RELATED CONTENT **__**BELONGS **__**TO **__**HIRO **__**MASHIMA**__**!**_

_Fairy __Tail __guild, __the __next __day__. . . _

As everyone woke up, they stretched and yawned. Rubbing his eyes, Natsu stood up, but almost immediately bumped into something and fell back down. Noticing where his hand was, he mentally yelped, hastily withdrawing it from the front of Lisanna's dress (where it was on a _certain_ place _wink __wink __nudge __nudge_). Turning around to see what he had bumped into, he smiled, seeing Charle and Happy curled up on the floor, embracing each other. Deciding to let them sleep, he set about waking up everyone who wasn't already up.

Once everybody was up, they gathered around the two cats sleeping peacefully. "Think we should wake them up?" "Nah! They can wake themselves up." "But. . . they'll have a lot to do today. . ." "Ah, let them wake up themselves! Besides, it's going to be so much fun when they wake up and see that we've been watching them the whole time. They're gonna be so embarrassed!" "Jet!", said an angry Mirajane. "Besides, Mira, we should let them sleep. They were out late several times this week, and they need their sleep.", said a yawning Gildarts. "But. . .", protested Mira. "Mira. . . just let them be. They need a break after all this excitement." Looking back, Mira agreed. "Fine." Silence spread around the guild once more. Then everyone jumped about five feet as the master shouted "What's this? Silence? In Fairy Tail? Preposterous!" Clapping his hands, he said, "Chop chop! Let's get moving!" Grumbling and groaning about the work that had to be done, everyone moved out, eventually leaving a sleeping Charle and Happy curled up in a blanket in the middle of the floor.

Two hours later, Happy got up and rubbed his eyes. Everyone else had left or were standing around the guild talking and looking for jobs. Shaking Charle gently to wake her up, he kissed her and told her that he was going to get them breakfast. Charle walked to a table and sat down, immediately being surrounded by the girls from the guild, who started asking her all sorts of questions about her and Happy. Trying to dodge most of the questions, she told Lisanna about her choice to make her chief bridesmaid. Their chat was interrupted when they heard someone clearing his throat.

Turning around, they saw Happy standing behind them. Smiling at their flustered reaction as they jumped up from the table, he sat down. "Here you go, Charle." He gave her the house special: fish fillet and his personal addition, a cup of tea. Thanking him, Charle gave thanks for the meal, as did Happy. When they had finished, Happy asked Charle, "So, what do you want to do today?" Thinking about it, Charle replied, "I know that we have to give out the invitations, but. . . I think I'd like to have a break." "Okay, break it is," said Happy. "What do you want to do?" "I think. . . we'll go to the park we went to on our first date. I mean, it's quiet and peaceful there, and. . . there _is_ the secret spot. Nobody will disturb us there." "Well, when do you want to go?" "I think. . .right now." "Okay then."

Standing up, Happy walked to the door of the guild, stopping there. When Charle looked at him quizzically, Happy bowed. "After you, milady." Giggling, Charle walked through the door, curtseying comically. "Thank you, milord." Laughing and skipping, they walked to the forest, earning some odd looks on the way. As Poluchka saw them pass, she rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. _'__Wait__. . . __that__'__s __that __male __blue __cat __who__'__s __always __hanging __around __that __young __fellow __Natsu__. . . __and __that__'__s__. . __the __new __cat__, __I __think __she __was __with __that __young __girl __with __blue __hair__. __They__'__re __going __into __the __forest __together__? __Hey__. . . __is __that__. . .'_ Shaking her head, she turned away and got back to work, muttering something about having no time to deal with the affairs of humans or cats.

_15 __minutes __later__. . . ._

Stopping when they reached a large tree with a rope hanging from it, Happy turned to Charle. "Charle. . .we're going to have to jump. The tree canopy is too thick to fly through without a boost. Okay?" When Charle still looked unsure, he added, "Don't forget, we _do_ have Aera. And I'll be here. But, if you don't want to go, I understand." Charle gulped, but remembered that _she_ had been the one who had _asked_ for this, so she nodded. "It's fine. Let's go!" Flying to the top of the tree, Happy grabbed hold of the rope and Charle grabbed him, seeing as the rope wasn't long enough for both of them to grab on. "Ready, Charle?", asked Happy for the final time. Nodding once more, Charle took a deep breath as Happy walked backwards slowly, preparing for the jump. "And. . . . . JUMP!"

Running forward, Happy leapt off the branch while holding the rope, both of them yelling as they flew through the air. Once they had gone some distance, Happy yelled, "Okay, Charle! Let's fly!" Shutting her eyes, Charle held onto Happy even tighter, causing Happy to gasp as she crushed his ribs. Tensing, he let go of the rope as it reached it's apex and swung back, spreading his wings while transferring Charle to his arms. When she had stopped moving, Charle cautiously opened her eyes, blinking as Happy's face hove into view, seemingly huge compared to everything else. "Happy?" Placing his hand on her forehead, Happy soothed her. "Sshhh. . . we're going to have to fly for some time." Closing her eyes, he said, "Just sleep."

Charle sighed and yawned, pressing her head against Happy's chest and falling asleep after wrapping her arms around him.

_Fifteen __minutes __later__. . ._

Happy alighted softly, trying not to wake Charle. When he landed, he looked around for the tree that they had spent the night beneath on their first date. "Aaah!" With a satisfied smile, he walked into a hole at the base of the tree. Walking through what seemed to be an abnormally large passage, he eventually found himself in a quiet, hidden clearing. This was _their_ secret spot. The spot where nobody else went. The spot where they could be alone.

Turning around to look at where he had gently lowered Charle to the ground, he started to speak. "Char. . " The words died on his lips when he noticed Charle was sleeping peacefully, with a smile on her face. Walking closer to her, he bent down, gently stroking his fingers across her face. Slightly startled when Charle grabbed his arm, he thought he had woken her up, but her gentle breath on his hand attested to the fact that she was still soundly sleeping. Smiling, he picked her up, and carried her with him to the base of a large tree. Sitting in its' shadow, he laid Charles' head in his lap, gently stroking it. "Happy. . . " Looking around, Happy realized that Charle had said his name in her sleep, and held her tighter.

He sat there for what seemed like countless hours (though in reality it was only a few), unknowingly watched by two pairs of eyes. Unbeknownst to Happy and Charle, they had been followed by Natsu and Lisanna, who were curious about where they had been going. Upon seeing this sight, they simply smiled, both feeling that there was no need, or, indeed, no possible word to describe the sight before their eyes. Deciding that they should give Happy and Charle this moment of privacy, Lisanna gently communicated to Natsu they should leave by a light touch on his wrist. On his part, Natsu allowed himself to be led away by Lisanna, also feeling that they shouldn't intrude on Happy's privacy. This was their private spot, their private life. What he didn't know, couldn't know, was that inside, Lisanna secretly wished that she and Natsu could have the same type of relationship.

_2 __hours __later__. . . _

Feeling that they should go back before any more time passed, Happy thought of waking Charle. He almost instantly dismissed the idea, deciding that he would let Charle sleep. She deserved it, after all. She had been tired out by the frantic pace of this week, and she needed her rest. Besides, he thought with a shudder, he had heard tales from his father of the _only_ time _he_ had woken Happy's mother. Oh, her fury had been _legendary__! _Happy's father had almost lost a finger, and never woke her again after that, being too scared too.

Happy had, of course, teased his father about this, but it had had no effect. His father told him _never_ to wake Charle up either, and he believed that after trying it right after their visit. He wasn't brave or fool enough to risk _that_ kind of anger. Oh, no!

Charle began to wake up then. Fluttering her eyelids, she slowly opened them, realizing the position she was in. She mentally giggled when she realized that Happy still didn't know that she was awake. She decided that she would fool him for a while. After all, she liked lying in Happy's arms like this. Then she remembered that they still had to get those invitations out. _'__Damn__! __I __wanted some more __quiet __time__. . . '_

Yawning, she stretched, alerting Happy to the fact that she was awake. "Charle! You're awake. I'm sorry, did I wake you?", said Happy. "No.", yawned Charle. Rubbing her eyes, she told Happy "We have to deliver those invitations _today_. We can't wait around any longer." "Okay." said Happy. Spreading his wings, he asked Charle, "Do you want me to carry you back?" Charle pondered this for a while. "I _can _fly, but. . . I just like lying in your arms. . . gaah, can't afford to be lazy." Turning to Happy, she said, "I'll fly."

Gently taking her hand, Happy lifted off as Charle spread her wings, and together they flew back to Magnolia, hand in hand.

_Phew__! __Finished__ (__finally__)! __I __thought __that __I __was __taking __too __long __to __write __this __chapter__, __so __I__'__ll __stop __it __right __there__. __Besides__, __I __DO __want __to __write __a __multi__-__chapter __story__! __So__, __what __do __you __think__? __Too __slow__? __Too __fast__? __Anything __else__? __It __may __seem __a __bit __mushy__, __but __I __just __**couldn**__**'**__**t **__let __this __idea __go __by __without __writing __it __down__. __Thank __you __for __reading__, __and __please __review__!_


End file.
